


Jasper's and Steven's Donut Day

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Donuts, Other, The Big Donut, non-canon, takes place after the end of Change Your mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven gets Jasper to try donuts for the first time. Jasper wants to make Steven happy.





	Jasper's and Steven's Donut Day

>Steven had been determined to show Jasper the wonders Earth had to offer. He knew he wasn't his mother, but he felt bad for what his mother had put Jasper through. If only he had known who she was before Jasper had shown up on Earth that day.  
>Things were different now. Jasper had been told the truth about who Rose Quartz really was, all the corruptions had. Most took the news as poorly as Garnet had when she heard it, but had since come around. The relaxed rules of Era Three and the freedom to live on whatever planet they wanted to had eased the pain most had felt.   
>Jasper was an odd case. Instead of getting angry, she swore her loyalty to Steven, something the boy hadn't been thrilled with. It took him a full week to get her to stop calling him "My Diamond".  
>"Where are we going today, my Steven?"  
>Steven fought back the urge to groan. He still hadn't gotten her to drop the reverence she showed towards him, but it was better than her hating him.  
>"You're in for a real treat today Jasper! We're going to get some donuts this morning!" Steven said in a cheerful voice, hoping it would get Jasper excited about something new.  
>"What are these donuts you speak of, my Steven?"  
>"Well, they're sort of like small circular pieces of bread, covered in a glaze! Sometimes they have filling inside too. You like bread, I'm sure you'll like these!"  
>Jasper suppressed a groan of her own. Her Diamond, no her Steven, had shown her Earth food before. She hated the breads and the vegetables, preferring meats, eggs, some berries, and watermelon.  
>Still, she looked down at her Steven and smiled. He enjoyed showing her things about Earth. She was determined to make her Steven happy. "Sounds lovely my Steven."  
>The two walked hand in hand from the beach house towards town. The Big Donut came into view. Jasper stared up at the large circular object on top of the building.  
>"My.....Steven? Please tell me all donuts aren't that large." she said as she pointed up towards the decoration on the roof.  
>"Oh, don't worry Jasper, that's not a real donut, it's just decoration! Real ones are small enough to fit in my hands!"  
>Jasper sighed in relief. She wanted to make her Steven happy, but if she had to eat something the size of the decoration, she was sure she wouldn't be able to finish it.  
>Steven and Jasper walked into the Big Donut. The pair was in luck, no line!  
>"Hello Universe, what can I get for you today?"  
>"Hey Dewey, I'll take a chocolate, a plain, a strawberry filled, and a caramel one please!"  
>"Sure thing Universe." Dewey quickly bagged the donuts for Steven. Steven smiled as he handed over the payment, took the bag in his free hand, and walked out.  
>"I still think the humans should be giving you things for free." Jasper huffed as they walked back down the beach.  
>"I know you do Jasper, but I told you, I'm not a ruler here. I wouldn't want to put anyone out of business!"  
>The pair sat down in front of the beach house. "Jasper, can I have my hand back? I need to split these donuts!"  
>"Of course my Steven." she said as she released the boy's hand, watching as he split the four donuts into even halves.  
>Steven gleefully handed Jasper her four halves as he bit into the plain one.  
>Jasper looked at the donuts in her hands, deciding to follow her Steven's example and started with the plain one.   
>Jasper grimaced a bit as she stuck the donut in her mouth. It was sickeningly sweet to her, far too sweet. "I'd rather be chewing on a raw steak right now." she thought to herself as she swallowed the half chewed donut and forced a smile. "Mmm, that was great my Steven. Which one do you recommend next?"  
>Steven proceeded to point at the caramel one, then at the chocolate and finally the strawberry filled half as he continued eating his plain donut half.   
>Jasper nodded as she cautiously picked up the caramel one. It was very sticky, she thought to herself as she bit down. Once again, her mouth was flooded with a sweetness, compounded by the bits sticking to her mouth. She fought back the urge to gag as she ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth, to unstick the bits and swallow them.  
>She picked up the chocolate one next, shoving it into her open maw. This was was far sweeter than the other two, but she was silently grateful it wasn't sticking to her mouth like the previous one had. She suppressed another gag as she swallowed the chocolate bits down.   
>She looked over to Steven, and saw the joy on his face as he started in on his chocolate donut part. She glanced down at her last half, the strawberry filled one. She wondered what her Diamond, no, her Steven, saw in these things.  
>She popped the last donut into her mouth and began chewing. She recognized this flavor. It was marred in the same sweetness as the previous donuts, but it was one she could tolerate.   
>"So what do you think, Jasper?"  
>Jasper hesitated a bit. "My Steven, these donuts were good, but I think the last one is my favorite. You called it strawberry, right? In the future, I would like those types if we are to share donuts again."  
>Steven's eyes widened as he smiled. "Of course, you've got it Jasper! Do you want the other half of the strawberry one?"  
>"No thank you my Steven. I've had enough for now."  
>"Okay! Hey Jasper? Thanks for trying something new for me. I know it's hard for you sometimes."  
>Jasper blushed a bit. "You're welcome, my Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think their canon relationship will be this sweet. But I do think there will be a time where Jasper will try to serve Steven. Or she'll try to do what White Diamond did.


End file.
